Portal Open in the Skies Above
by Darkness of Asia
Summary: some guy who fights to save the world against the evil Cell


1 Portal Open in the Skies Above  
  
It is a sunny day over Valencia High School in **********, California. Lunch has arrived and students migrate to their favorite spots to hang with their friends. I, Darkness of Asia, known in this story as the Warpath, will tell you this tale of how the world was almost destroyed by a Dragonball Z character known as Cell.  
  
Being that it is lunch, I walk out of fourth period with my friends and I walk over to the nearest vending machine to buy some food. All of a sudden, the sunny skies as they were before, have now turned black with purple lightning streaking across the sky. I thought that someone had found the dragonballs. But as kept staring at the sky, a faint trace of red appeared. That red grew and grew until it was the size of a billboard. Squinting, I saw a figure come out of it. I couldn't make out who the grim figure was, but a pink energy beam was shot from the figure towards the ground. It exploded on t ground and when I went to my hangout spot, I saw that a tree was cut down and people were trapped underneath it. The figure flew down slowly and he appeared to be the monster Cell.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Cell, "it looks like there are people for me to kill in this world. MUWAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Cell then shoots a small blue energy beam at one of my friends. In lightning speed, I teleport towards my friend and deflect the attack with my right hand, sending it safely towards the sky to explode. With a surprised look on Cell's face, he says, "So it appears that you will challenge me."  
  
"You will pay for what you have done so far to these innocent people under the tree."  
  
"And you, what is your name? Do you think a weakling like you can take me?"  
  
"I am Batman!"  
  
After shouting out that famous phrase, I pushed a button on my watch and the batsuit from Batman Beyond appeared on me. Without flinching, Cell looks on with disgust.  
  
"And what is this?"  
  
"Payback time!" I shouted at him. I then lunged towards Cell.  
  
I punched him with all the strength that I could muster from my own body and the amplifiers in the batsuit, but it didn't do any damage to Cell. I kept punching and kicking at him furiously. Unfortunately, my attacks weren't enough. He just grinned at me. I pulled back and shot out two batarangs from the launchers housed in the gloves of the suit. They just bounced off him. Then, I shot two wires from my gloves and hooked it up to the utility belt. The wires glowed as electricity spewed from the belt towards Cell. My pitiful attempt to electrocute him was hopeless.  
  
"Hahahaha! What is this you pathetic weakling?" He asks.  
  
With lightning speed, he punched my chest and I flrew into a tree. I was slow at getting up and I knew that with that one punch, I had internal wounds bleeding. I slowly grabbed a sensu bean out of the utility belt and popped it in. Instantly, I regained my strength and I was ready for round two.  
  
Knowing that the batsuit is basically useless, I powered off the suit by pushing another button on my watch. As I did that, I heard beeping noise on my watch and I felt a surge in my body. After the surge of power, I jumped up and I felt amazing. All the knowledge of Goku came into my head. At that moment, I became angry at the fact that Cell had tried to hurt my friends. I went super saiyan and lunged at him. I caught him off guard and punched him in the face. It sent him flying into the cafeteria. He flew into the glass windows. He got up instantly and started glowing the similar aura that I had as well.  
  
"Now, this is what I am looking for!" He shouted.  
  
Feeling more anger pump into me, I went super saiyan 2. My power level kept increasing and more electricity flowed around me. Then, an idea popped in my head. I went back to my normal self.  
  
"Why did you power down?" asked Cell.  
  
"Check this out," I said. "This is super saiyan one."  
  
"What is your point?" He asked. "Are you just stalling time because you know that you will lose and this planet will become obliterated?"  
  
"You'll see," said I. Then, continuing, I transformed into super saiyan 2. "This Cell, is the level beyond the super saiyan. It is also known as super saiyan 2." Again, I continued ascending my power level. The ground was shaking horrible and my power level still ascended. My golden hair grew longer and my eyebrows disappeared. The transformation was completing itself and when it was done, the blue electricity still flowed around my gold aura. "This is the super saiyan 3 stage, Cell," I cried. My power level continued to rise. My hair then turned black and my t-shirt disappeared and red fur grew all over my upper body. My saiyan tail grew back. My gold aura became bigger. "This Cell, is the super saiyan 4 level!" I shouted.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Cell as he stared in disbelief at my power. "How can this be? His power has already far exceeded mine and it is still growing. How is he doing this?" yelled Cell.  
  
"And this Cell, is taking it even further beyond! AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as my power exploded into a blinding light.  
  
"Argh!" Cried Cell, covering his eyes with his arms to keep from being blinded. The surrounding people in the quad did the same.  
  
When it was all said and done, I had taken myself beyond the limit of all super saiyans. I have achieved the power level that far exceeds all super saiyans. I transformed into a super saiyan 5. My hair was black, except it had red streaks in it. My eyes were blood red with no white in them. My eyeballs disappeared when the horrific red covered my eyes. My aura was black with red electricity flowing around me. The aura was also flowed with gold, blue, and green electricity currents. The reason for this transformation; my favorite colors are red and black. The aura had all the colors of all transformations. My veins shot out of my body and I was an angry saiyan.  
  
"Now you die Cell!" I shouted. With speed faster than a blink of an eye, I teleported behind Cell and chopped at his head. Cell flew forward and hit the ground. The force of Cell's fall caused a huge crater in the cement. Again, I teleported and I kicked him in the midsection up into the air. As we flew, I threw out rapid-fire punches at him. Then came the kicks. I was beating on him and Cell had no chance of winning. Finally, I got tired of toying with him. I shot a huge Kamehameha wave at him and disintegrated him with one blast. After blasting him off into space, I went back to my normal state. Staying in the super saiyan 5 stage had drained a lot of my energy. It was also my first time transforming into that stage. I have a lot of training to go in order to master that transformation and to keep it from draining all of my energy. I slowly fell towards the ground.  
  
I was barely able to move once I was on the ground. I asked a friend of mine to give me the last sensu bean I had left. After my strength came back to me, I remember that I had one wish left from the dragonballs. I called upon the mighty Shenron and asked him to restore everything to the way it was before Cell arrived. The portal that had opened at the time of Cell's arrival was closed and everything was all right. The school was looking like it was and nobody was injured. Then, Shenron disappeared in a ball of light and the seven dragonballs separated and disappeared for another year.  
  
Now that everyone knew my secret, I had to erase their memories. There was only one person I wanted to keep aware of my powers. She was the person I could confide in. I handed her a pair of standard issue sunglassess and I put on my own pair. I pulled out my neuralizer and erased the memories of the surrounding student body. I took off my sunglasses and gave them all the order to continue as they were before and to keep hanging out since it was "still lunch-time." 


End file.
